Thorkel Von Thordsson
Thorkel Von Thorsson is the Guild Master of the Hermit Guild of the Western Forrest, Thorkel was born into a family of mages and was scorned for not having the abilities like the other members of the family, but he had a nack for the forrest so that is where he spent most of his days as a youth. Even more as he became older in his studies he mostly studied plants, religion, languages, and arcana. He was born in the Empire along with two sisters and a brother, Thorkel being the youngest, and least magically intuned. Appearance Physical Traits Thorkel is a 6'2" human male, with a bald head and a long dirty blonde beard. His face looks as if he has not aged well, and his eyes are jet black, but he is very scrawny and looks almost as if he hasn't had a decent meal in months. Armor and Weapons Thorkel very rarely wears armour but has a pair of very smooth silk robes made of Elmreld Green material, which are always clean no matter the situation. Well unless in dire need and then they are cleaned afterwards. Thorkel's Walking Stick. Thorkel only carries his walking stick with him, and it is always with him no matter where he goes, it is made of an Ebony Hardwood, with a Silver Dragon on the tip with a blood red elmreld in its claws. Personality Traits Thorkel is a genarally caring person, he will help most animals that need help as long as they are not trying to eat him, also he is known to now and then help another member of the Empire, but this is very rare and normally done at necessity. He also says his personal opinions at whim when he believes he can without getting arrested or killed. Flaws Thorkel is very cocky about his personal skills being he has never found a challenge that he couldn't even bypass or destory by himself, he has also been known to not care about formal eating procedures, normally eating his food faster then everyone else in the room, while eating the most. Thorkel will also put the forrest first before just about anything else, or most of nature at that matter. Which has gotten him into situations that are not the most profitable. Thorkel also would rather work by himself because he doesn't trust many others. He also does not tell any other person a secret he may or may not learn, unless by utter accident while engaging in conversation. Positive Traits But dispite his rather a lone wolf Thorkel can be rather decent, helping random Elves that he comes accross to get through his area of the Forest, or to helping injured animals that he sees as best as he can. He is also known to assist in just about any job that he understands on the local job board, from aquiring random plants in a cave, to assisting a farmer getting rid of bandits or cursed animals. History in the Empire Being Born Into The Empire *Possible information that will be revealed later* Thorkel was born into the Empire by a Franceen and Gilgor Von Thorddson as well as his two sisters Hulga, Samantha, and a brother Gilgor Von Thorddson the Second. But unlike the rest of his family Thorkel didn't have the magical properties that they had and was quite shunned by his family, even thought they still gave him a decent education. College Life Thorkel was in the top 25% of his class in everything that he learned, especially in the many languages that he learned, but also including Arcana, Medicine, History, Nature, and Religion. Nature was by far his most preferred subject that he learned, which led to him becoming the main fetcher of any plant in the area. Warlockiszation and Hermitization Though an interesting event happened one day while Thorkel was obtaining some essence from some carnivores’ plants that occasionally occupy some of the surrounding forests around the city. While doing so Thorkel stumbled upon a rather old temple, so Thorkel being himself decided to investigate the temple, at a first glance the temple didn’t seem to be to any god or goddess at all, it was as if someone wanted to build a house that looked like a temple including benches, stage, and random light fixtures. At a much longer inspection he found out that the temple was owned by the demi-god Vecna, which Thorkel always somewhat admired for his ability to keep secrets so well. While exploring more, there was a small tremor and Thorkel fell into a vast hole. Sliding for what seemed like ages, Thorkel landed onto a vast field with a lone tree in the middle, which he decided to investigate it, as he slowly crept closer he saw what resembled a greenish-brown trunk with a crown of tentacles, and multiple eyes and a couple of lateral grasping tentacles (H’chtelegoth name unknown to Thorkel) which grab Thorkel and seemed to choke him to death as the eyes stared deep into his soul. A second later Thorkel woke up back in the temple where he had believed that he fell into the hole, but he felt different not like he had before, as if someone rewrote something inside of him that was there but deep to where it wasn’t able to be obtained. Some time passed before Thorkel decided to get up, which was when he realized that it was night outside and he remembered that there was no moon at this night, but he could see perfectly fine which startled him quite a bit. It wasn’t till he was heading back home that his new abilities really hit him, as he was walking back one of the random bandit “parties” (2 guys) decided to stop him with torches in hand, and request him some gold. But as they got closer they saw Thorkel’s eyes which were now jet black as if all the light inside of them was extinguished, which startled the bandits severely enough to drop their torches. Which at this point Thorkel attempted to grab one of the bandit’s daggers that were in his belt, but as Thorkel reached out a surge of energy passed through his fingers and shot out at the man, at which the man was electrocuted as if struck by lightning, at this point Thorkel knew he was changed and he was quite exited but knew he couldn’t let his family know about it. But like any family they all find out eventually and this was mainly Thorkel’s fault they found out, he had some close friends that worked the land, and a particularly good friend of his, Barvin was an orchard farmer, and had pissed off a group of criminals that where planning on getting payback for his act against them, so Barvin gathered a group of his personal friends to help protect his farm which included Thorkel. As night came Thorkel prepared himself for whatever might happen, hoping not to expose himself for what he was now, he always wore spectacles anyways so this didn’t mind him too much. But as the battle begun it was obvious that Barvin and his friend were going to lose, and losing meant certain death with the group that was attacking, so Thorkel did what he had to do to save himself and his friend, as Thorkel sent out blast of energy at his foes one by one they fell. Smoldering on the ground they lay, but at a cost. Barvin and those remaining alive from the onslaught know knew that Thorkel was not exactly the same man they had once knew, especially with the grin on Thorkel’s face as he sent the men to their doom. Barvin looked worriedly at Thorkel and asked him when and where that he had learned magic like he had, but Thorkel would not answer. He had decided that it was enough for the night and decided to just go home, but Thorkel did not finish all of the men as he left because there was a second party heading towards the farm to assist in the clean-ups, which as they came they were rather stunned at what had happened, as they slowly killed Barvin’s friends until Barvin told of what Thorkel had done. Which at that point they killed Barvin. The following day as Thorkel went to his standard tavern to obtain a meal he was met by one of the cooks who told him about a hit that has on his head for the deaths of the group of men at the farm, he was also told of Barvin’s death and the destruction of the farm. So he decided that he wanted to study more of the temple and the area around it so that he could obtain a greater understanding of what he saw and maybe some secrets that Vecna knew about this strange tree. The Present Six years later, Thorkel still has not found out much more about the entity of which he had found, but he know that one day he will find something about these essence and he is not sure if he truly wants to know more about it. Especially with what he has seen. He even decided to start his own guild, mainly so he could give himself a title but no one really needs to know about that, especially being a hermit no one should ever find out that no one else is inside the guild at the moment. Also Thorkel decided to make a form to fill out for any artifact/herbalist ingredients that a person may or may not need, with the amount for the payment for the x object. Thorkel's main goals are to find more information about the being that he saw the night he started gettings his powers. Journal Week 1 Thorkel stands at the Job board as he sees note for some hunting of a group of bandits a few leagues away from the temple, feels like getting rid of them before someone stumbles where they should not stumble.